Somebody Like You
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: A RyouBakura songfic, with appearances by others. The rating is mainly for some innuendo humor. Hah, I love that word. Plz rr!


A/N: I'm certainly doing overtime on my writing. This is the third post in one day. Jeez. 

Twy: And its a Ryou/Bakura song ficcie! _jumps around_

Inu-Yasha: Hey, you ain't gonna walk out on all of us are ya?

CA: Nope, I do have a song for you Kags. And one for Kouga and Kags.

IY: Sorry I asked.

Ryou: Believe me, I learned my lesson on that.

Bakura: Finally.

Twy: Whoa, attack of the white-haired hotties!

IY/Ryou/Bakura: Eep! _all run_

Twy: Ah, they left. Does nobody love me?

CA: Pull yourself together! Go call Pietro, that makes you feel better.

Twy: Another white-haired hottie! Where's the phone? Oh, there it is. _bounces_

CA: Anyhow... Where was I? Oh, right. Songfic. The song is "Somebody Like You" by  
Keith Urban. Hope ya like!

****

SANITIZED: LYRICS HAVE BEEN REMOVED. THIS IS THE FFNET APPROVED, SANITARY, MADE-FOR-KIDDIES VERSION. TO VIEW THE ORIGINAL, GO TO MY SITE AND VENTURE UNDER "THE WORKS" AND THE APPROPRIATE SHOW.

* * *

The gang had decided to hang out at a local club that Saturday, and that's where they  
were now-- Yugi, Yami, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Téa, a newly healed Serenity, Duke, Malik,  
Marik, Seto, Ryou, and Bakura. Mokuba was spending the night at a friend's house. They  
had one huge table to themselves, and the current topic was who would dare to go up and  
sing for Saturday Night Karaoke.

"How about you, Tristan? Do you take the dare?" Joey teased.

"Why don't you, pup?" Seto taunted.

"I can just see you, Kaiba! Nails on chalkboard," Joey countered, making a scratching  
sound. Seto glared.

"What about you, Yugi? I've heard you sing. You're pretty good," Yami said. Yugi  
blushed and stared at the floor.

"C'mon Yug, why don't you do it?" Joey urged.

"Um..." Yugi thought fast. "I think Ryou should do it!"

"Me!" the British-accented boy said. "I could never and you know it." He suddenly  
glared at Bakura. "I do not!"

"Do to!" Bakura replied. They glared for a minute.

"I do not suck," Ryou stated.

"Heh, you're right! That's my job!" Malik said. A second later...

"MALIK!" everyone yelled, except his yami, Marik. Malik hung his head and pouted.

"Fine then, why don't you do it Bakura?" Ryou demanded, returning to their arguement.  
Marik snorted, like he was trying to keep from laughing.

"Marik..." Bakura said, gritting his teeth.

"Hey, remember that time we all went out to that bar in Thebes?"

"Don't you dare!" Bakura threatened.

"That was funny when you thought that Nubian princess was a belly dancer. She slapped  
you so hard!"

"MARIK!" Bakura's voice dropped low as he glared at the yami, who shut up. He knew  
of Bakura's temper from experience. He mentally winced. Everyone quieted. Bakura  
looked around. Everyone was scared of him. He looked at Ryou. Those chocolate eyes  
held fear. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Bakura, we know you didn't mean to," Serenity said, smiling at him. She was  
so kind and soft-spoken, just like Ryou was.

"Yeah," Ryou said, the fear vanishing. The conversation slowly came back and soon was  
in full force again, but Bakura was silent. Finally, he made up his mind. He couldn't stand  
it any longer.

: I'm going to do it: he told Ryou.

"What?" Ryou said, turning to him.

"I'm going to do it."

"Do what?"

"Sing." He said, standing up and leaving.

"Hey, where's he going?" Mai asked. Ryou turned to the others.

"To sing."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a last minute entry for tonight's karaoke competition!  
Here is Bakura!"

Here goes nothing, Bakura thought as he stepped out onto to stage. He glanced up to the  
top balcony where their table was. Everyone was silent, waiting for him to begin. He  
looked over to the DJ and nodded.

"This is for my hikari," he said simply. He saw all the others look to Ryou; he didn't  
notice, just kept watching Bakura. The song began.

_MISSING WORDS_

Ryou almost fell off the balcony. He knew the others were looking between him and  
Bakura, but he ignored them. What was Bakura doing?

_MISSING WORDS_

Yami and Yugi glanced at each other and smiled. They both had known that Bakura loved  
Ryou, but neither was sure of Ryou's feelings towards him. By the expression on his face,  
though, the answer was obvious.

_MISSING WORDS_

Marik couldn't believe that Bakura was finally doing it. And he's got a good voice too.  
It was true, Bakura's husky voice only made the song more drool-worthy. His hikari was  
a testament to that. Malik was swaying back and forth to the music, eyes closed, smile on  
his face. He let Marik know his thoughts. I'm sure that's what Ryou is thinking!

_MISSING WORDS_

Joey gave Ryou a side glance. The shy boy's eyes were wide and followed all of  
Bakura's... suggestive... movements. Joey looked over to Mai, who glanced back. He  
nodded towards Bakura, as if to say, want me to sing that? Mai rolled her eyes, but  
afterwards gave Joey a wink.

_MISSING WORDS_

Seto couldn't believe that Bakura was risking making a fool of himself in front of  
everyone. Guess he really loves Ryou. Seto couldn't ever see himself do that. Then  
again, he had never fallen in love before. Maybe someday then. As he watched Bakura  
play air guitar, he found something random out. Huh. He's left-handed.

_MISSING WORDS_

Mai saw Joey glance at her. She had rolled her eyes at what he had been inferring, but  
ended up giving him a wink anyway. He was cute, she had to admit. Just so lovable. Bet  
that's what Bakura thinks of Ryou.

_MISSING WORDS_

Duke looked around at everyone giving little glances to everyone else and sighed. It  
seemed him and Kaiba were the only ones that weren't in love or insane or both. No  
wonder he doesn't hang out with them much. Why did I come? Oh, that's right. To sulk.  
Duke looked around behind them and saw a girl wink at him. She tapped another on the  
shoulder and pointed to him. He nudged Kaiba and nodded in their direction. The boys  
grinned and sneaked away.

_MISSING WORDS_

Bakura had fallen to his knees during that last line. He let the music fade, but dared not  
open his eyes. When did I close them? He realized he couldn't remember. Then he  
heard something. A roar. Slowly he opened them, and saw the entire club on their feet,  
cheering and clapping. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and stood  
up. The announcer came over beside Bakura, and raised his hand.

"I think we have tonight's winner!" he said. The crowd just cheered louder. Bakura  
smiled weakly and bowed, unable to look up to where Ryou was. He turned and almost  
ran off stage. He kept on running and was outside in the back alley before he knew it. He  
leaned against the wall for support.

Oh Ra what have I done? Ryou doesn't love me! Oh Ra I'm such an idiot! He's gonna  
be so embarrased! How could I do that to him! Oh Ra! Bakura faced the wall, fists  
hitting it. Not hard enough to make him bleed, but enough for him to hurt. It was the least  
he deserved.

"Oh, Ryou..."

"Bakura?" He froze. He knew that voice. Oh Ra, not now! "Bakura, please answer me."

: I'm sorry, Ryou:he finally said, mentally, since he knew he wouldn't be able to get  
the words out.

: Sorry? For what:

: For doing that to you. How could I embarrass you like that? In front of the others! I'm  
sorry, Ryou. :

: Once again, for what:

: I just told you. :

: That? Why should you be sorry for that? You didn't do anything wrong. :

"But it was!" Bakura said, turning around. "It was wrong for me to do that to you."  
Silence. "I'm sorry."

"Are you saying you didn't mean it?" Ryou whispered.

"No... No, I do mean it! That's what's wrong! You don't love me so it's wrong for me to!  
It's wrong..." Bakura felt himself on the edge of... Tears? After all these years, it was the  
pain of Ryou making him cry.

"Who's to say I haven't always loved you?" Ryou looked up into Bakura's eyes. Then,  
slowly, nervously, he began to lean towards him. When Bakura didn't back away, he  
closed the space between them.

Bakura's wildest imagination couldn't have come close to describing what he felt just  
then. He lost himself in Ryou, and the need became stronger, more feral. To his surprise  
Ryou returned the fierceness with hunger Bakura didn't know he had. Finally, Bakura had  
to tear himself away.

"Bakura? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Ryou immediately reverted to his  
soft-spoken side. Bakura had to catch his breath before answering. He grabbed Ryou and  
put him up against the wall, being as careful as he could. "Bakura?"

"If it lasted any longer, well... I don't think you would want an alley to be the site of your  
first time," Bakura said, inches away from Ryou. He saw those chocolate eyes go wide  
with understanding, then return to normal. A grin appeared on Ryou's face. He gave  
Bakura a quick kiss before replying.

"Then maybe we should hurry on home." Ryou watched as he saw Bakura's eyes slightly  
widen. Then he felt himself being picked up and his yami run off at a speed almost  
inhuman.

----------------------

Elsewhere...

Seto and Duke had followed the sisters back to their apartment. Seto was on the couch  
and Duke was in one of the bedrooms. The imagination can fill in the rest. Yugi and  
Yami had went home, and, mocking Bakura and Ryou, one thing had led to another. Mai  
had invited Joey to her apartment, and though they didn't end up in bed, they did have  
some long conversations. Mai realized that Joey wasn't just lovable, he was also sweet  
and not as dumb as people thought. Tristan walked Serenity home, where he kissed her on  
the cheek, too shy to do anything else. Serenity had blushed and walked inside to a night  
of fanciful dreams. Téa walked home alone, happy just because everyone else was.

Ah, the joys of Saturday Night Karaoke.

* * *

CA: Heh, as you noticed, I didn't give Téa any thoughts during the song. It wasn't  
intentional... at first.

Twy: I convinced her to keep like that. But she insisted on giving her an ending anyway.

CA: Hey, I get enough flames! Our trailer almost burned down last time!

Twy: She's exaggerating. Trust me.

IY: Oh yeah, like anyone will believe that.

Ryou: Remember what I said?

IY: Right. Mouth is shut.

Kouga: That's a first!

CA & Twy: Kouga-kun!

Kouga: Yep, that's me!

YB: Hey, you're not in YGO! Get out of here! _chases Kouga_

CA: A yami chasing a wolf demon. Never thought I'd see the day.

Twy: Me either. Love da image, though!

CA: You would. R/R! (Flames are fine, just direct them to Twy's room.


End file.
